Izuo World - Izalupin Vz Shizuholmes
by N.Amethyst
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau seisi dunia dipenuhi wajah usil Izaya dan tampang sebalnya Shizuo? Temukan jawabannya di sini! Beware of Shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read it!


**Izuo's World**

**"IzaLupin VS ShizuHolmes"**

_Disclaimer : Durarara!_

Sesosok pria bertengger di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Tuxedo putihnya membuatnya terlihat jelas di tengah kegelapan malam. Jubahnya yang lebar berkibar anggun dengan bulu-bulu lembut berwarna kebiruan membelai halus di sekitar pipinya. Sorot matanya yang tajam menatap lurus ke arah seorang detektif tampan berambut pirang yang mengenakan jas cokelat bergaya eropa dengan pipa rokok yang bertengger di bibir sexynya. *ngakak*

"Cih! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu!" umpat detektif itu, seraya mengejar Lupin yang mulai bergerak. Lupin tersenyum puas ketika menyadari Holmes sang detektif mengejarnya. Lupin memutuskan untuk turun menghampiri Holmes yang mulai terengah untuk sedikit bernegosiasi. Holmes segera bersiaga ketika Lupin tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" tanya Lupin sambil terus mendekat.

"Jangan harap! Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan berhasil menangkapmu!" kata Holmes lalu sesegera mungkin melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Lupin. Tapi Lupin berhasil menghindar.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu." kata Lupin sambil tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Holmes

"Cih!" Holmes kembali mengayunkan tangan satunya untuk mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajah Lupin. Namun Lupin berhasil menahannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Lupin mencium Holmes. Holmes membeku tercengang, tak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Tangkaplah aku kalau kau bisa!" ujar Lupin dibarengi dengan senyuman usil dan seketika menghilang. Holmes masih terbengong-bengong dengan wajah memerah. Ia memegangi bibirnya.

"Lembut…"

Hari itu di kediaman Tuan Muda Hibiya terjadi kehebohan. Seluruh pelayannya ketakutan pada Hibiya yang sedari tadi marah-marah. Beberapa malah sempat terkena lemparan barang. Kepala pelayan kepercayaan Hibiya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini! Akan kubuktikan pada pencuri kampungan itu bahwa harta Tuan Muda Hibiya ini tak akan mampu dicurinya!" teriak Hibiya kesal sambil meremas kartu peringatan dari Lupin yang menyatakan akan mencuri permata Amethyst yang dikalungkan pada kuda putih kesayangan Hibiya. Dia melemparkan kartu itu hingga mengenai wajah salah satu maidnya.

"Kyaaa!" teriak maid itu kesakitan dia terduduk. Rupa-rupanya sisi-sisi kartu itu tajam hingga wajah maid itu tergores. Lukanya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Buttler Shizuo sang kepala pelayan. Maid Izaya terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdarah.

"Tuan Muda, seharusnya anda lebih berhati-hati." Kata Buttler Shizuo.

"Cih! Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya! Kemari dan layani aku!" kata Hibiya egois. Tapi Buttler Shizuo tak mendengarkannya. Ia membantu Maid Izaya berdiri lalu mengelap pipi Maid Izaya dengan sapu tangannya. Hibiya yang cemburu, dengan kasar memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Shizuo! Temani aku ke kota! Dan kau! Pergi siapkan pesta untuk nanti malam! Cepat!" perintah Hibiya.

"Ba.. baik Tuan Muda,,," kata Maid Izaya lembut. Ketika ia hendak pergi menuju dapur bersama maid-maid yang lain, Buttler Shizuo menahannya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia Shizuo!" perintah Hibiya. Buttler Shizuo nampak cemas dan sedih tapi Maid Izaya melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah temani Tuan Muda Hibiya." Kata Maid Izaya lalu berlau meninggalkan Buttler Shizuo yang teramat dicintainya itu bersama Tuan Mudanya.

Pada akhirnya Buttler Shizuo menemani Hibiya pergi ke kota. Mereka menaiki sebuah mobil limosin mewah yang hitam mengkilap dengan sebuah lambang keluarga Hibiya yang terbuat dari berlian bertengger di kap mobil itu.

"Tuan Muda, sebenarnya kita hendak pergi ke mana?" tanya Buttler Shizuo yang atas perintah Hibiya duduk di kursi belakang bersamanya. Hibiya terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum pada kepala pelayan kesayangannya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjauhkanmu darinya." Kata Hibiya tanpa rasa bersalah. Buttler Shizuo hanya menghela nafas menanggapi majikannya yang kekanak kanakan itu. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara meriah dari arah taman kota.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hibiya.

"Sepertinya ada konser. Apakah Tuan Muda hendak melihatnya?" tanya Buttler Shizuo. Dengan anggukan pelan, Hibiya menyetujui tawaran pelayan yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Buttler Shizuo segera turun dari mobil, berjalan melewati depan mobil untuk pergi ke sisi lain mobil dan membukakan pintu bagi tuannya.

Dan benar saja, saat itu sedang ada konser PsycheDelic di taman kota. Begitu meriah dengang panggung yang megah penuh dengan aura pink dan lampu-lampu gemerlap yang menyorot dia makhluk berkharisma yang tengah menyanyi dengan awesomenya. Seluruh penonton bersorak. Hibiya yang baru pertama kali mendengarnya saja langsung menyukai duet maut itu. Hibiya lalu mengajak Buttler Shizuo untuk bergi ke belakang panggung.

"Untuk apa Tuan Muda?"

"Aku ingin bicara pada manajernya. Aku mau mereka tampil di pestaku nanti malam." Kata Hibiya riang.

"Maaf saya lancang Tuan Muda. Tapi sebenarnya untuk apa pesta nanti malam?" tanya Buttler Shizuo.

"Aku akan menyambut kedatangan pencuri kampring. Dia terang-terangan menantangku. Jadi sekalian saja permatanya mau aku pamerkan di depan tamu undangan. Tapi, tolong kau hubungi detektif Holmes untuk berjaga-jaga." Perintah Hibiya.

"Saya mengerti Tuan Muda."

Selesai pentas, Psyche dan Delic beserta managernya mengadakan diskusi dengan Hibiya. Awalnya para manager menolak karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Psychedelic hari ini apalagi mereka baru saja selesai konser dan masih lelah. Tapi karena kelebihan Hibiya, pada akhirnya para manager menyetujui permintaan Hibiya. Pepatah mengatakan, "Biarkan uang yang berbicara."

"Apa dirumahmu banyak maidnya?" tanya Delic dengan antusisas. Psyche menyikutnya agar Delic berbicara lebih sopan pada Hibiya.

"Tentu. Kamu bisa pilih mereka sesukamu. Aku akan relakan beberapa dari mereka jika kamu menginginkannya." Tawar Hibiya pada Delic yang langsung ditanggapi dengan sumringah.

"Bagus! Aku akan berikan Maid Izaya pada orang ini agar tak ada lagi pengganggu antara aku dan Shizuo." Ujar Hibiya dalam hati.

"A.. apa Tsugaru juga diundang?" tanya Psyche akhirnya angkat bicara. Wajah imutnya yang innocent itu membuat semua yang ada di sana terdiam.

"Aku nggak kenal Tsugaru." Kata Hibiya dingin. Psyche yang langsung murung membuatnya tampak senang. Psyche benar-benar berharap Tsugaru juga ikut sehingga bisa ikut menikmati pesta.

Mendadak terjadi keributan di depan panggung. Seorang berambut pirang dengan kecamata hitam dan bajunya yang ala bartender itu berlari mengajar seorang cowok yang mengenakan jaket hitam bulu-bulu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pisau lipat.

"Haah…mereka lagi." Desah Delic.

"Siapa?" tanya Hibiya.

"Cuma dua sejoli yang terus uber-uberan seperti kucing dan anjing. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati." ujar Delic lalu ngeloyor pergi menuju mobil tempa ruang ganti artis.

Keributan di depan panggung masih berlanjut. Shizuo mengangkat speaker besar dan melemparkannya ke arah Izaya. Dengan mudah Izaya mengelak. Tapi speaker itu terus melayang ke tempat Psyche berdiri.

"Awas!" teriak Hibiya dan Buttler Shizuo

"BRUAGHK"

Saat itu juga keributan berhenti kedua biang kerok sudah menghilang. Semua mata menatap cemas ke arah Psyche.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang berkimono biru. Psyche berada dalam dekapan orang itu. Psyche yang gemetar ketakutan membuka matanya dan wajahnya langsung merah merona.

"Tsu … Tsugaru…" Psyche langsung memeluk Tsugaru dengan erat. Ia bahagia diselamatkan oleh orang yang paling di cintai. Melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, akhirnya Buttler Shizuo menyarakan untuk mengajak Tsugaru juga.

Malam itu semu sudah berkumpul di kediaman Hibiya. Termasuk Holmes detektif hebat yang diminta Hibiya menangkap Lupin. Dia berpatroli disekeliling ruang pesta dan di kamar- kamar para artis. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan mengintip untuk memastikan Lupin ada disana.

"Tsugaru…terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku…" kata Psyche yang duduk dipangkuan Tsugaru.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." ujar Tsugaru sambil membelai rambut Psyche. Mereka lalu berciuman. Holmes segera berjalan menjauh.

"Aku melihat apa yang harusnya tak kulihat…" ujar Holmes dalam hati. Dan dia terus berjalan. Saat berbelok ia mendapati Delic yang sedang menggoda seorang maid.

"Bagaiman? Kau mau jalan denganku?" tanya Delic pada seorang maid imut.

"Ta… tapi…tidak bisa. Dan tidak boleh. Saya punya pekerjaan. Selain itu,,, saya sudah,,, " Maid itu berkata malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayolah,,," rayu delic. Dia hendak membelai pipi maid itu tapi tiba-tiba ditahan oleh seseorang. Dia tersenyum.

"maaf Tuan Delic. Tapi maid ini milik saya. Silakan cari maid lain untuk digoda." Kata Buttler Shizuo dengan tenang dan tetap tersenyum. Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah,,, ternyata rumah ini penuh dengan kisah cinta." Ujar Holmes sambil berlalu melewati Delic yang masih termangu di tempat itu sambil bersandar di tembok dengan muka jengkel. Holmes mengikuti arah pandangan Delic yang menatap kosong ke arah bulan yang saat itu purnama. Holmes ingat hari ketika Lupin menciumnya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar.

"Aku pasti akan menangkapmu! Dan mengakhiri penderitaanku selama ini!" kata Holmes dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Pesta dimulai. Penonton bersorak-sorai ketika Psyche Delic bernyanyi. Para penonton terbuai oleh wajah manis Psyche dan ketampanan Delic. Tak urung Holmespun berdecak kagum pada dua artis berkharisma itu. Tamu-tamu pesta yang semula tersebar di seluruh aula itu kini bergerombol di depan panggung.

"Gawat! Kalau seperti ini akan sulit menemukan Lupin. Dia bisa saja jadi salah satu tamu yang ada disini." Gumam Holmes sambil menyebulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Matanya yang semula mengagumi penampilan yang disuguhkan dua makhluk moe itu kini menatap curiga pada seluruh sosok di ruangan itu. Lupin bisa mencuri permata yang dengan sengaja ditaruh di belakang panggung oleh Hibiya itu kapan saja. Benar-benar tindakan ceroboh yang kekanakan.

"Hallo Holmes." Bisik seseorang dari belakang Holmes. Holmes segera berbalik tapi tak ada siapapun. Dan seketika itu juga lamu mati. Para penonton menjadi riuh.

"Kyaa!" suara teriakan Psyche sebagai tanda bahwa Lupin telah berada diatas panggung. Holmes berlari ke arah panggung, menuju kalung permata yang bersinar karena rantai kalungnya telah diolesi cairan fosfor. Permata itu menghilang seketika. Ketika Holmes sampai di atas panggung lampu menyala. Yang ada diatas panggung hanya Delic yang berdiri terdiam danPsyche yang terduduk diatas panggung dengan kepala berdarah.

"Psyche!" teriak Tsugaru dan langsung menaiki panggung. Bersama Hibiya yang panik mencari-cari permatanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Holmes.

"Aku ditabrak sesuatu dan membentur tembok." Jawab Psyche sambil menggendong Psyche untuk diberi perawatan.

"Dimana tangga ke atap?" tanya Holmes pada Hibiya dengan lantang.

"Akan saya tunjukkan." Kata Buttler Shizuo sambil memberi isyarat pada Holmes untuk mengikutinya.

Benar saja, Lupin sedang bersiap untuk terbang dengan hang glidernya. Tepat ketika Lupin melompat dengan atap sebagai pijakannya, saat itu juga Holmes melompat untuk menangkap Lupin. Holmes bergelantungan di kaki Lupin yang terbang semakin menjauh dari bangunan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Lupin.

"Menangkapmu!"

"Lepaskan! Hang glidernya oleng, bego! Kalau seperti ini bisa jatuh!"

"Biar saja! Kita akan jatuh bersama-sama!"

Tak lebih dari 1 menit hang glider itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka berdua jatuh bersama-sama ke semak-semak di halaman rumah hibiya yang luasnya nggak ketulungan.

"Aduh,,, berat…" desah Lupin yang jatuh dengan posisi berada di bawah Holmes.

"Hei kau pingsan ya?" tanya Lupin pada Holmes yang tidak bergerak. Tiba-tiba tangan Holmes mencengkeram kedua tangan Lupin.

"Aku berhasil menangkapmu!" kata Holmes sambil tersenyum puas ke arah lupin.

DEG! Jantung Lupin berdesir ketika ia menatap wajah Holmes yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Mukanya memerah. Ia baru sadar bahwa sinar mata Holmes begitu jernih dan indah.

"Ka,, kau Cuma beruntung." Kata Lupin lalu membuang muka karena malu. Holmes terkikik kecil.

"Lupin…perhatikan aku…" kata Holmes . Lupin kembali memandang Holmes. Meski dengan wajah memerah, ia tetap memberanikan diri menatap Holmes.

"Itu bukan keberuntungan… itu takdir!"

"A..apa?!"

"Aku … menyukaimu!" kata Holmes wajahnya semakin mendekat dan akhirnya mencium Lupin. Lupin hanya bisa pasrah karena ia tak bisa bergerak. Holmes memegang kedua tangan Lupin dengan erat.

"Bagaiman denganmu…" tanya Holmes kemudian. Lupin terdiam sesaat wajahnya sangat merah dan nafasnya memburu. Di sudut matanya terdapat setitik airmata bening yang terlihat bersinar oleh cahaya bulan yang terpantul.

"A…ku…Aku juga …menyukaimu" kata Lupin terbata-bata. Ia menutup matanya karena malu. Holmes tersenyum lalu mencium Lupin lagi.

Keesokan paginya Holmes ditemukan oleh Buttler Shizuo sedang tergeletak di alas rumput yang basah karena embun di taman keluarga Hibiya. Di tangan kiriya memegang kalung permata dan di atas badannya diselimuti mantel putih dengan bulu-bulu berwarna biru cerah.

Buttler Shizuo lalu membawanya ke rumah untuk diobati.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Maid Izaya yang membawa sarapan.

"Iya…"

"Bagaimana luka anda…" Holmes tidak menjawab. Dia memeluk mantel bulu milik Lupin yang ditinggal.

"Luka ini tak seberapa dibanding luka dihatiku. Meski aku mencintainya tapi…kita tak bisa bersatu." gumam Holmes. Setetes airmata meluncur turun ke dagu Holmes dan jatuh ke atas mantel putih itu.

**TAMAT**

**Cerita Tambahan :**

Hibiya menggenggam erat permata Amethyst kesayangannya. Benda itu berkilat cantik oleh cahaya lampu di ruangannya. Mendadak pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang masuk. Hibiya yang tersentak kaget segera berdiri mengambil posisi waspada.

"Ah… maaf. Aku tersesat lagi. Rumahmu ini benar-benar besar sih…" ujar Delic sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hibiya tidak menggubrisnya ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Di dapatinya sosok Buttler Shizuo sedang berjalan bergandengan dengan Maid Izaya dengan senyuman bahagia di wajah mereka.

"Kau gagal… Delic"

"Eh? Gagal? Perasaan konsernya sukses deh…"

"Tidak. Kau gagal. Kau gagal merebut Maid itu dari sisinya! Karena itu aku juga tidak bisa berada di sisinya!" teriak Hibiya geram.

"Kau… Buttler itu ya…"

"Ya! Padahal aku ini Tuannya! Padahal aku ini mutlak baginya! Aku memiliki semuanya tapi dia tetap lebih memilih maid itu!"

"PRAKK!" Hibiya melamparkan permatanya hingga membentur lantai. Bingkainya yang indah terlepas dan permatanya menggelinding ke arah Delic yang masih berdiri di ruangan itu. Delic hanya menatap Hibiya dengan sendu lalu memungut permata yang tepat berada di depan sepatunya.

"Aku membencinya! Akan kubunuh Maid itu!" kata Hibiya sambil berusaha meraih pisau yang ada di atas meja. Namun Delic berhasil mencegahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Dengar! Kau punya banyak uang bukan berarti kau bisa memiliki segalanya! Ada hal yang tak bisa kau beli, salah satunya cinta! Buttler itu mencintai Maid, dan kau tak bisa merubah hal itu! Sekalipun kau mampu memisahkan mereka! Kau hanya akan menyakiti Buttler itu!" ceramah Delic panjang lebar.

"Ta… tapi…" Hibiya terduduk di lantai. Matanya mulai meneteskan air mata. Lalu delic mengusapnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih miliknya.

"Kau mencintainya… aku tahu. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya kau akan membiarkan dia bahagia. Dan kebahagiannya adalah bersama Maid itu."

"Tapi… aku akan sendiri lagi… aku akan kesepian lagi! Aku tidak akan punya arti hidup lagi!" kata hibiya Histeris. Delic langsung memeluknya. Hibiya sempat kaget, namun ia balas memeluk Delic dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian. Aku,,, akan menemanimu. Aku akan selalu di sisimu.." kata Delic lembut smbil mengelus rambut Hibiya.

"Kau janji…"

"Ya… aku berjanji…"

**~Fin~**

**Kalau mau lihat ilustrasinya.. silakan cek di notes/narumi-amethyst-champagne/fic-yang-kubuat-mendadak-selamat-menikmati/10150150539488387**

**gak terlalu bagus sih... tapi, mohon reviewnya...**


End file.
